The information age is characterized by the widespread availability of information made possible through network communication. However, the mass of available information often makes it difficult to extract data of interest. Because of the potentially laborious nature of extracting valuable data from large amounts of less valuable information, the labor is often referred to as “data mining”. Less valuable or irrelevant information is analogous to raw earth that must be sifted through in order to find valuable minerals, which are analogous to relevant information.
One way to extract information is to submit queries on databases. This method lends itself well to data that has identified properties that are monitored by the database. However, there is a wide variety of ways in which data can be stored. Some types of data, such as time series charts, are not quite as easy to sift through as they can often represent complex line representations that do not lend themselves well subject to database queries.